


Comic Relief

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-20
Updated: 2003-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Comic Relief

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Comic Relief   
Author: Sarah G   
Pairing: Sam/Josh   
Rating PG   
Disclaimers: not mine   
Archive: Just let me know where   
Feedback: mucho appreciated   
Comments: I wrote this in my lunch hour today so apologies for any errors. I'll probably try and do a re-write later on as I did rush it a bit. I got this little nugget of an idea watching the Comic Relief telethon here in the UK on Friday. The evening managed to raise over £35 million pounds in one evening which is pretty outstanding. But it also included a message from Bill Clinton and that's what got my mind working. If anyone else wants to take the idea of Sam and Josh handcuffed together for 24 hours and run with it, please do. If you want to learn more about Comic Relief please visit the website at www.comicrelief.com. Nuff said, on with the story

**Comic Relief by Sarah G.**

"Sam? – what… what are you doing?" Josh gasped.

Well, it was rather obvious what Sam was doing. Having kissed Josh's mouth thoroughly, he was now sucking on Josh's neck and using his free hand to pull Josh's shirt free so he could touch the smooth skin of Josh's stomach. Sam was also holding Josh's left hand in his right and using his hips to trap Josh against the wall of his apartment.

Sam didn't answer, just continued his onslaught, his lips and tongue working overtime and Josh inhaled sharply when Sam bit him, just below the ear. God that felt good! But…

"Sam for god's sake stop!"

"Why?" Sam's voice was muffled and … oh god… Sam's fingers had found Josh's nipple and were now gently stroking and pulling. How long since he'd felt Sam's hands on him? Too long. But…

It was a while before Josh could speak.

"Sam – we can't…" Sam's hand was now on Josh's lower back and threatening to dive into Josh's pants.

"Yes. This time we can." Sam reluctantly lifted his head from where he'd been chewing on Josh's earlobe but leaving his hand where it was.

"What do you mean?" Oh – Sam was stroking Josh's ass now through his boxers and it took Josh a lot of concentration to focus back on Sam's words.

"Josh, why do you think I didn't put up much of an argument when CJ conned us into being handcuffed together?" he asked, lifting their joined hands. Josh thought for a while.

In response to a British reporter's question on whether the White House had heard of the British biennial charity telethon, Comic Relief, CJ had replied that indeed, she had and that two senior staffers would be participating. When pressed for details she announced that she herself would be sponsoring Sam Seaborn and Joshua Lyman to be handcuffed together for 24 hours. Toby, who had been standing at the back of the room immediately called out his endorsement and by the end of the press conference, the room had pledged over $5000.

Sam and Josh, oblivious to the quickly spreading word, were in with the President when Leo had strolled in, his mouth smirking rather than grinning. He enjoyed the looks of horror on their faces when he related what CJ had just done. That would teach them to piss CJ off just before a press conference. Before they could try and talk their way out of it, the President had announced his personal support of the event in aid of Comic Relief and suggested they get some publicity organised for the telethon to use. They had tried protesting of course but they were battling against a very strong tide, with no hope of winning.

As Josh thought about it he realised that Sam had been much quicker than he to see the lighter side of the event. Sam had extolled the good deeds Comic Relief had done, especially in Africa, the sense of occasion, the laughter used to generate money. He even seemed to be looking forward to it. 

Sam's good mood was agitating Josh and he was very tight lipped when at 9am on the Thursday morning before the telethon, the President ushered them into the Mural Room where the press were crammed in. Following a short speech, the President had ceremoniously handcuffed them together and handed the key to CJ for safe keeping. Sam handled the press's questions deftly, Josh trying hard not to glower. The only question Sam nearly stumbled on was from Danny.

"So where are you going to sleep?" Sam didn't think that Josh had thought that far ahead yet and to make sure Josh didn't explode or panic, quickly brushed the question aside, saying he expected they would be staying at Josh's apartment.

CJ ended the press conference by announcing that with all the White House staff and congress and the senate and all Sam and Josh's other contacts, over $100,000 dollars had been pledged. The President himself would be filming a segment to be aired in Britain and there would be press photos of Sam and Josh throughout the day.

And then there was the day itself. Arguing about where they were going, forgetting they were bound together and walking in opposite directions, nearly spilling coffee over each other, Sam having to drag Josh's hand onto the desk so he could write his notes, Josh pulling the fork from Sam's mouth as he waved at someone while Sam was eating, the embarrassment of a photo shoot just before Sam had to go to the bathroom and trying to persuade CJ that the photographer could not join them, Sam having to pee with his left hand in case anyone saw them together with Josh's hand too close to Sam's crotch, typing was definitely out and Josh soon got fed up of Sam's interruptions and questions as he tried to dictate to Donna.

The last photo of the day was when they climbed into Donna's car so she could drive them to Josh's. The photographer thanked his lucky stars that in the same shot he caught CJ and Toby in the background laughing their socks off. 

With a sigh of relief, Josh leant back and closed his eyes. It was nearly over. Though, later, he didn't know why he thought that, why he hadn't thought ahead. 

Donna had waved to them as they tromped up the steps and she drove away. Once inside, Josh had found Sam all over him, lips and hands, the handcuffs ensuring Josh's hand was following Sam's.

"Josh?, why do you think I didn't put up much of an argument when CJ conned us into being handcuffed together for 24 hours?" Sam repeated, allowing Josh time to recover his breath and wits.

"For a good cause? I don't know Sam!" Josh replied. "All I know is that we have always said this wouldn't happen in case the press got to hear of it."

"Exactly." Sam agreed.

"What? Sam you're not making any sense."

"Josh, we've not pursued a relationship because we didn't want anyone to know we were sharing a bed. But tonight, the whole world and his wife knows we're in bed together."

He watched as Josh thought this over and saw the smile develop when Josh reached the same conclusion. "so we're hiding out in the open?"

"You bet" Sam's grin was so wide now.

"So Comic Relief is going to mean relief for us too?" and Josh ground his groin into Sam's to emphasise his rather bad pun.

"That's what I'm betting on" and Sam leant in for another kiss which this time Josh gladly returned.


End file.
